Christmas ReMix
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Ten ficlets based on a random mix of Christmas Songs.  Ratings range from K to M.  Some are AU, some in the past, some in the future.


**Title:** Christmas Re-Mix  
><strong>Author Name:<strong> GibbsGirlAbby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG to NC-17  
><strong>Series:<strong> None  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs and DiNozzo, hint ofMcGiva  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ten ficlets based on a re-mix of Christmas songs.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong> None, unless you count the presence of Jackson.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I've always wanted to do one of those shuffle/ficlet things, and decided to do it now, for the Advent Calendar at Live Journal and my first contribution. These ficlets range from pre-relationship to established couple, from first kiss to hot monkey sex, from (almost) canon to completely AU. Each stands alone. They also go back and forth in time, so don't think they're in any kind of chronological order. Also one of them is forin my shaved!Tony 'verse.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Re-Mix<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy<strong>_**—Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops**

Tony loped down stairs, unconsciously whistling along with the music. He spied Gibbs on the couch, remote in his hand and eyes turned toward the television. Tony stopped short, cutting his eyes back to Gibbs then to the television again. A young girl danced across the screen, pink and white perfection topped with red hair. The girl's movements froze as Gibbs clicked the remote and turned expectant eyes to Tony.

"I found them in your bag," Gibbs explained, looking down at the other DVD's strewn across the table. "Was looking for the Hampton file…"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he said. Tony had given the video tapes to Abby to transfer to DVD. He and Abby had then given each DVD a title. The one showing on the screen behind Tony was labeled _Kelly's Nutcracker—December 1990_. He walked over to the couch, sitting next to Gibbs. "Are you mad?"

Gibbs ran a hand over his face, dislodging the wetness from his eyes before grabbing Tony's hand. "Honored," he said, voice hoarse with emotion.

Tony smiled. Pulling the remote from Gibbs' other hand, he clasped the older man's fingers in his own and hit "play."

_**2. Happy Christmas (War is Over)—**_**John Lennon**

Tony bounced on the balls of his feet, the wind whipping along the tarmac ignored. His eyes were focus on the dark speck in the sky, coming closer, growing bigger. He checked his watch again, thanking the Navy for being so efficient as to be on time. He squinted again, willing the plane to get her faster, sooner.

The plane grew larger in the distance, the sound now audible to those on the ground. Abby stood by, smiling sharing a smile with Tim and Ziva at Tony's antics, which Tony ignored. They'd all missed Gibbs, but no one had missed him like Tony. His mind flew back to their last moments before Gibbs had left for his last ever deployment as a Marine reservist.

_Tony squawked as Gibbs pulled him into the family bathroom, locking the door behind him. "What the hell, Boss?" he'd asked. _

_Gibbs didn't bother to answer. He just pressed Tony against the locked door and slammed his mouth down onto Tony's open and surprised one. In an instant, Tony's mind registered the kiss and the thought of _"oh my God finally finally finally"_ before jumping into action and kissing him back. _

_They remained locked at the mouth until a knock sounded on the door. "Plane's ready, Boss," McGee said. _

_Gibbs pulled back, nibbling slightly before reluctantly parting their lips. "To be continued," he vowed. _

That was six weeks ago. Six weeks of emails, and phone calls, and one very dirty letter (how it ever passed the censors Tony had no idea). Six weeks of Tony getting hotter and Gibbs getting bolder.

With a screech and puff of smoke, the C130 landed on the runway, taxing across the tarmac to the terminal. Tony gripped the chain fence as the door opened and the steps were wheeled across.

"Missed your marine?" a voice asked.

Tony turned, spying a woman next to him, a baby in her arms and two other children at her side, both decked out in Christmas sweaters. He nodded, turning back to the plane. "Last deployment," he said. "We just…it's new, but we've known each other forever."

The woman cocked her head at Tony. "Wasn't aware there were women in the battalion." Tony was about to answer when she nodded toward the plane. "Oh, look, here they come."

A line of men in camouflage started down the stairs. The guards opened the fence and the assembled family members spilled onto the tarmac, cries of happiness filling the air. Tony searched the oncoming marines, finally seeing a pair of bright blue eyes under a cap and raced across the space between them.

He stopped short when he reached Gibbs, suddenly unsure about this, about Gibbs, about doing this in public and _oomph…_

Tony's thoughts were stopped by Gibbs' mouth on his own, his hand hooked behind Tony's neck and pulling him closer. Tony forgot any and all doubts and grasped his marine tight.

_**3. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**_**—Bing Crosby**

Jackson came into the living room slowly. Leroy had left some toys for him to finish while he and Tony worked, and he was going to ask the boys if they wanted to help. Jackson knew working the wood soothed Leroy, and he figured it wouldn't hurt the hyperactive Tony, either.

The case they'd gotten just before Jackson had come down was over, both men happy that they'd solved the case before Christmas so the families could have some peace. Jackson had made them dinner, then shooed them to the other room while he did the dishes.

He paused at the sight of them, though, changing his mind about asking for help. Leroy was lying back against the couch, sound asleep. Tony was curled next him, also asleep, head resting on Leroy's chest. Jackson watched as Tony moved a bit, and Leroy's hand came down around the younger man in a soothing motion, taking care of his partner even in his sleep.

Without a sound, Jackson turned off the lights and headed upstairs, leaving Leroy and Tony alone. Luckily, Tony had been kind enough to install a television in the guest room. An early Christmas gift, he'd said. With one last look at the sleeping men, Jackson realized it was indeed a merry Christmas.

_**4. Baby, It's Cold Outside**_**—Martina McBride and Dean Martin**

"This is crazy," Tony muttered, slapping his arms for warmth before breathing into his gloved hands.

"You wanted a tree," Gibbs said simply, moving swiftly through the snow as if it wasn't there.

"Not a real one," Tony countered, hopping through the snow. "What's wrong with Target?"

Gibbs didn't answer, but continued walking over the snowy path to the Christmas tree patch. Tony tried to walk in Gibbs' footsteps as a way to reduce the amount of snow slipping up his pant legs, but despite being two inches shorter than him, Gibbs' stride was proving too long for Tony to match. He leaped to the next print, windmilling his arms as his balance was lost. He hung for a moment between vertical and horizontal, then with a small crash and a flutter of snow, fell backwards into a snow bank.

Gibbs paused at the sound, turning back to find Tony inelegantly scrambling out of the snow bank. He gripped the end of the ax he held, holding out the other end for the younger man.

Tony glared at the proffered ax. "Thanks, but no thanks," he said, standing up and brushing the snow off his clothes. With a shudder, he realized some of the snow had reached under his coat and was now melting along his skin.

"Come on," Gibbs said, pulling Tony close and kissing his cold lips. "Sooner we're done here, sooner we can get you all dry and toasty." Gibbs hand slipped inside Tony's coat, rubbing along his back and down to his ass, pulling Tony closer to him and deepening the kiss.

Sighing into the kiss and the heat from Gibbs, Tony realized there was some reward for getting a real tree after all.

_**5. O Little Town of Bethlehem**_**—Nat King Cole**

Gibbs felt the tug on his arm and turned toward it. "Finally!" he whispered.

"Not my fault," Tony declared, his voice barely contained. "The new director said he needed my report now, today, no extensions, nada."

"Did you explain…"

"Of course I did!" Tony turned and glared at the _shhhh-ing_ coming from behind. "Did I miss anything?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Hasn't come out yet." He looked down. "Got the camera?"

Tony nodded, removing the video recorder from his backpack and standing up, once again gaining the ire of the people behind him. He almost accidentally pulled his suit jacket back, flashing his badge and the comments ceased. With a kiss on his husband's cheek, he slipped to the side of the auditorium, standing in a row with the others with cameras.

On stage, a small boy appeared, pulling a wooded sheep behind him. He had soft brown hair and bright blue eyes and even dressed as shepherd he had a presence about him other six year olds didn't possess.

At least his two dads thought so.

Gibbs smiled wide as his son spoke his lines, loving the scene in front of him. They'd practiced for weeks, and it paid off as D.J. recited each line perfectly. He applauded afterwards, smiling brightly as his son broke character and waved out to him. He looked at Tony, the younger man smiling behind his camera and knew it had been caught on tape.

Once D.J. was off the stage, Gibbs' mind wandered back to what Tony had said earlier, about the new director. Time for him to make an appearance at NCIS headquarters, he reckoned.

Gibbs may be retired, but _Director_ McGee needed to realize he was still Boss.

_**6. O Holy Night—**_**Perry Como**

He didn't see the Nativity scene, or the other trappings of Christmas that decorated the small room. All Tony saw was the altar, the space that represented God on Earth. He rushed to the front, slipping into the second pew and dropping to his knees, the padding on the kneeler not doing anything to cushion the fall but not really feeling any pain. He looked up at the altar, gripping the pew in front before hurriedly making the sign of the cross, then folding his hands tightly together.

"I know I haven't been here in a while," Tony confessed to the empty chapel. "And I know the last time we really talked I asked for something then, too." His mind raced across the years. "I told you I've kept my side of the bargain, and I have, you know I have. And now, I'm asking for something more."

He wiped his wet eyes before continuing. "Please…you have to let him live. He's…he's everything to me. I can't, I _won't_ go on without him." Another wipe of eyes. "So, just letting you know. If you take him, you'll get me, too."

He knew it was wrong to talk like that to God, but he felt he had no choice. "Please…let him live. I'll do anything you want…anything…anything…"

His voice trailed off and he gripped his hands together tighter, praying the same thing over and over. A squeak sounded and he turned his head, watching as Ducky entered the chapel. Tony searched the older man's face and found God's answer in his eyes.

_**7. Winter Wonderland/Silver Bells/White Christmas—**_**The Carpenters**

Vance smiled as he looked down onto the squad room. The annual Christmas party was in full swing, tree lighted and eggnog flowing. He watched as Abby exited the back elevator and ran to hug McGee, then Palmer, sloshing his drink a bit.

He made a mental note to have the carpets cleaned after the New Year.

He spied Cynthia in conversation with Ziva David. He knew his secretary was busy explaining some element of Christmas that Ziva wasn't familiar with, and the Israeli nodded in understanding. Soon Dr. Mallard chimed in, hands moving fast in explanation. Whatever the M.E. had said soon had both women laughing, the sound merry and bright over the songs playing on the computers.

A frown marred Vance's face, eyes scanning for the team lead and senior field agent. While he knew Gibbs usually avoided festivities like this, he figured DiNozzo would be in the thick of it. A ding sounded the arrival of the main elevator and both men disembarked; Gibbs' face held its usual stony countenance, as if he was displeased by DiNozzo's actions and had taken him to task for something.

Vance, though, saw the slight redness around DiNozzo's mouth, and he also noted that Gibbs' sport coat was buttoned. Really, he thought with a shake of his head, just who did they think they were fooling?

_**8. Ocho Kandelika—**_**Alisa Fineman**

Ziva placed the lit candle in the menorah, her voice reciting the traditional prayer. "_Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha'olam, asher qiddeshanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu lehadliq ner shellahanuka."_

With another flick of the lighter, she lit the extra candle called a _shamash,_ voice strong and clear as she spoke again. "_Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha'olam, she'asa nisim la'avoteinu ba'yamim ha'heim ba'z'man ha'ze."_

Task done, Ziva turned toward her teammates and friends. She was grateful for these people in her life. For Gibbs and Tony, discreetly holding hands, both the strongest men she'd ever met. Grateful for Ducky, Palmer and Abby, the three scientists seeming to find the most interest and asking questions regarding the ancient Hanukkah traditions.

And finally, she was both grateful for and to McGee, the unexpected relationship that had blossomed over the years. A relationship that allowed her to love again. And more importantly, a relationship where she allowed herself to _be_ loved again.

"Thank you all for coming," she said her voice now catching with emotion. Then she was nodding toward the table. "Please, let's eat."

_**9. Feliz Navidad—**_**Jose Feliciano**

The sound of Tony's harsh breathing filled the air as he gripped the deck railing. He pressed back against the hard cock inside him, loving the heat and strength, loving the man literally fucking his brains out. "God…Jethro…" he sighed as a firm hand wrapped around his own hard length.

"So hot…tight…so fucking good, Tony," Gibbs said, his tongue seeking and removing a rivulet of sweat dripping down Tony's back. Gibbs shuddered at the taste of his boy, the feel of the body squeezing his tight. "Deeper?" he asked, mouth moving up to bite not-so-lightly at Tony's ear.

"Yessss," Tony hissed as Gibbs pulled him back. One knee of Gibbs' was anchored on the lounge chair Tony was kneeling on, the other straight behind him. With another rough pull and a few turns, Tony was impaled even farther onto Gibbs' dick, so far he swore he could almost taste it in his throat. "Come on, come on…"

Gibbs stilled, smiling as Tony mewled in frustration. "Is that an order, boy?" he asked, tongue once again swiping along Tony's skin, his free hand stroking the smooth tanned skin of Tony's chest.

"No no not an order." Tony squirmed on the hard cock inside him, then stilled. "Want you to come…just you." With a swallow, Tony reached down and removed Gibbs' hand from his own aching cock.

Oh how he loved this boy, Gibbs thought. With that, he resumed his movements and returned his hand to the straining cock of his lover. A few short thrusts and pulls and both men were spilling their climaxes.

Bringing Tony to Mexico for Christmas had been an inspired idea, Gibbs thought as the younger man snuggled close to him. But staying at a resort with private villas and secluded verandas had been genius.

_**10. Silver and Gold**_**—Burl Ives**

The band was simple—just a circle of gold with a slightly etched edge. He'd though about platinum, and for a split second had even considered something with diamonds. But the simplicity of the gold band appealed to him, and he knew it would look right on the hand of his lover. "That one," he told the salesman, pointing down into the case.

"A fine choice," the man said, removing the blue velvet holder and bringing it out onto the counter. "Do you know his size?"

Gibbs was stalled answering by a voice behind him.

"Eleven."

Gibbs whirled round to find Tony standing behind him. He had just entered the store, his face chapped by the wind. "Tony…"

A great smile bloomed on Tony's face as he joined Gibbs at the counter, nodding in approval at the ring sitting on the counter. He looked at the salesman and winked. "We'll take two."

Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Hanukah prayers translated:<p>

_Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha'olam, asher qiddeshanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu lehadliq ner shellahanuka_

"Blessed are You, Lord, our God, King of the universe, Who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah lights."

_Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha'olam, she'asa nisim la'avoteinu ba'yamim ha'heim ba'z'man ha'ze_

"Blessed are You, Lord, our God, King of the universe, Who performed miracles for our ancestors in those days at this time..."


End file.
